All you'd expect
by SilverSteam
Summary: A new Yaoi my first so dont hurt me? rated M for some expicitness. L/Matsuda. first i've ever seen! :
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my first yaoi so don't criticize to bad!! :P so I'm gonna see how this works out!**

**~SilverSteam~ **

L. was staring blankly at the computer screen when Matsuda walked in. "hey, L.!" greeted Matsuda cheerfully. It had been a really stressful day for the taskforce and every one was tired. That is every one except Matsuda. L. spun around in his chair to face Matsuda. "Matsuda" he stated simply "must you be so wastefully energetic?" his icy glare did nothing to cool Matsuda's bright mood "hm?" asked Matsuda with a smile. The smile on his face melted as he looked at all the tired and frustrated taskforce members. "I think" proclaimed Matsuda "that I will be back" at this he turned and walked out of the room. L. turned back to his computer but couldn't concentrate. Matsuda's bright smile and cheery aloof voice still filled his head. Suddenly the smell of fresh baked strawberry cake and hot cinnamon tea ushered L. back into the real world. L. turned and looked up to see Matsuda carefully sitting down a plate of cake and steaming tea down beside him "thanks Matsuda" said L. gratefully a long and intent moment passed between L. and Matsuda. L. only gazed at Matsuda. Matsuda smiled gently, straightened himself, and went to his computer to work. Mean while L. was still thinking of Matsuda. He thought of how his silky brown hair wasn't like Light's. No, Light's hair was too perfect. Matsuda's hair was perfect, ruffled not in an exact location, ever. And his eyes were the most beautiful brown he'd ever seen a lot like melted milk chocolate. Suddenly L. realized. This was Matsuda he was thinking about!!! He forced him self to work but when some one kept staring and he could feel it he was forced to stop. L. turned just slightly to see behind him and much to his surprise he saw Matsuda's chocolate brown eyes gazing intently back. Matsuda noticed L. staring longingly at him. He merely smiled and winked and continued to type. L. started thinking again he thought Matsuda. He's all you'd expect!! And then some!! L. tried his hardest to work but finally gave up trying. Matsuda looked like he could hug good thought L. it looks like he could just hug you and never stop, and you would never be uncomfortable. He thought. Some one rested their hands on L.'s shoulders taking him back to reality. L. looked up to see Matsuda looking at his screen like he was just checking his work. That wasn't the reason. Matsuda knew it. He couldn't stop from going over there and putting his hands on his shoulders. More appropriate than hugging him. L. looked so huggable like you could hug him and wrap your arms around him. Thought Matsuda. His grey eyes looked like the gray clouds in the sky so pretty and his raven black hair looks like you could pet it for a long time. L. looked longingly at Matsuda who smiled down at him like he was a sweet blameless child. L. just noticed all the taskforce members where gone. "Where did everyone leave to?" he asked curiously. "They said they where going to go eat lunch. I think they went home to take a nap to be honest." Matsuda said, laughing. L. looked at him and stood up to stretch. He didn't know what was going on until he found himself tangled in Matsuda's arm their lips pressed together.

**So? How was it? Not too bad I hope? Review please?**

**~SilverSteam~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I know it's been a while so here! I hope you like it chapter two bombs away!!!**

L started to back up and stopped. Here he was just where he wanted to be, in Matsuda's arms but he thought shouldn't I be pulling away? He leaned back away from Matsuda who looked at him. L struggled to hold back the laughter that wanted to come out so bad. Apperantly Matsuda didn't know what was going on

either. Because his eyes were wide and his face was red. "um, L ar-are you ok?" Matsuda asked quietly. L turned to face the wall so that Matsuda couldn't see him blushing. "yeah, I guess I'm ok." He said softly. "do you want me to leave?" asked Matsuda suddenly. Before he gave L the chance to answer Matsuda

started panicking "he wants me to leave" he said to him self "I scared him and

he's mad at me. Then I might get fired off the task for-" L cut Matsuda off with a kiss. "don't worry" said L laughing slightly "I'm not mad" "oh what a releife" said Matsuda. That sentence came out as one, big, gusty sigh. The laughter built up

till L could hold it no more. Matsuda looked at L with an odd expression on his face. "L?" asked Matsuda "may I ask what's so funny?" L laughed even harder "you should have seen the look on your face!" L managed to say through hiccups

of laughter "your eyes were as big as mine!" he said as another wave of laughter

hit. Matsuda smiled and said "your eyes are pretty though, like clouds" he was speaking his mind and L knew it. "I also like the fact you look so nimble." Matsuda said carelessly. right after he said it though he clapped his hands over his mouth not beleiving what he just said aloud. L grinned at his openness and

said playfully "oh really? And why is that?" as he said this he was instantly out of

Matsuda's arms and was behind him with one arm around Matsuda's waist and the other draped around Matsuda. He smiled when Matsuda's face changed three shades of red. He looked at L with a pleading look in his eyes at he asked

quietly "L wha-what are you doing" that's when L realized he was subconsciously

playing with Matsuda's belt buckle. He looked down at it for a moment and frowned. "I am not sure my self Masuda why I was doing that." At that moment L and Matsuda heard Light's voice as he came down the hallway heading for the room.

**So? Well, I'll add more later so here! ~SilverSteam~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that I left you all hanging but I needed to think so here is chapter 3. also thanks for the reviews it really helped a lot! Tell me what you think of chapter 3 !**

L quickly released Matsuda and turned to the door returning to his normal stance. Slouched over. Matsuda wondered why he stood like that. Light entered the room and looked at L and Matsuda with an odd look on his face. "Why didn't you go with us to eat?" he asked curiously. Matsuda looked at L who looked like a deer in headlights. But

He wasn't sure. L's eyes could have always been that big. "Simple, we weren't hungry" said L. Matsuda could hear the sarcasm dance through his voice. Light glared at him for a moment then went and sat down at the computer next to L. L noticed and said "um, I have moved Matsuda over there." Light looked at him with disbelief "why?" he asked

Getting a suspicious face. "Because he is my gofer" said L simply. Matsuda did a mental face palm. Instead of showing that face palm physically he smiled his normal smile. Light shrugged and moved to Matsuda's old spot. Matsuda moved over to Light and picked up his laptop giving Light his. He went over to Light's old spot and sat down. L looked at

Matsuda for a moment before returning to his laptop and working. Around 15 minutes later L looked at Matsuda "could you get me a strawberry milkshake?" he asked "sure!" Matsuda smiled getting things for L made him happy. He stood up and went out of the research room. L stood up and headed for the door. Light looked at him "L where are you going?" he asked.

L looked at Light and said "going to the bathroom, do you wish to accompany me?" the sarcasm dripped off each word he spoke. "No" said Light glaring at his keyboard. At this L turned and walked out of the door. Once the large metal door closed behind L he broke out into a sprint. He knew the way Matsuda took his time going any where if he ran he

could reach him before he got into the kitchen. Sure enough as L turned the corner he ran into Matsuda. Who promptly fell with L atop him. "Ouch!" said Matsuda quietly while holding his eyes shut. "are you ok?" asked L worriedly. Matsuda opened his eyes and saw L gazing intently at him. He smiled at L and started to sit up. L put his hands on

Matsuda's shoulders and pushed him back to the floor. Matsuda noticed L was breathing hard and asked "um, L is something wrong?". L shook his head "no, I just wanted to talk to you." He said "while I'm laying on the floor, in the middle of hallway, in front of a camera?" Matsuda said. He stopped short when he said camera.

**HA! I just left you hanging but I should be able to add more soon our internet went down for a little while so I hope you like it!**

**~SilverSteam~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for waiting!! Here is the newest chapter!!! Enjoy!!!!**

"Um, sorry" said L a little louder than necessary. Matsuda looked at him and said just as loud "it's ok as long as next time you want to run please be careful" he said smiling. L walked past him and whispered, "Meet me in Meeting Room 3 in thirty minutes I want to

Finish want I started." Matsuda flushed scarlet. "Ok" was all he whispered. L continued to

The bathroom and Matsuda to the kitchen. Matsuda took the cake to the room and said "L said he needed to talk to me about something important and Watari?"

Said Matsuda "yes, Matsuda?" asked Watari "L asked if you would please turn off the cameras in Meeting Room 3" said Matsuda hesitantly. "Ok" said Watari. And Matsuda

Turned and left. He walked down the quiet halls of the building towards Meeting Room 3. Rounding the corner Matsuda saw the meeting rooms in front of him. He walked to the 3rd one which was on the left and turned the door handle. He opened the door and had to stifle laughter at what he saw.

L was half way under the table with his Butt stuck up in the air he appeared to be reaching for something but Matsuda thought it was funny. "L wha -what are you doing?" he asked through poorly held laughter. L jumped and hit his head on the bottom of the table. Matsuda rushed over to make sure he was ok. "are you ok?" Matsuda asked

Worried wrapping his arms around L while they where both on the floor. He pulled L onto his lap and Held him close to his chest. "L?" he asked quietly. "yes, Matsuda?" he replied just as quietly. "d-do you like me?" Matsuda asked hesitantly. L sat up fast nearly hitting his head again. "Of course I do! Why would you ask?" he said loudly. "I was just

Checking" explained Matsuda as he stood up. He leaned over and helped L up. L spun around and went behind Matsuda and out his arms about him. His hands went to his belt and he touched his buckle. Both L and Matsuda stopped breathing for a moment when they heard Matsuda's belt click once. L swiftly took it off and laid it on the table. "Don't

Want to accidentally call Watari do we?" asked L jokingly. Matsuda watched as L un-tucked his shirt and unbuttoned his pants. As he unzipped Matsuda's zipper L accidentally brushed Matsuda. Matsuda's face turned deep red. L looked up at him. "What would you do if I did this?" he said as he moved his hand towards Matsuda's boxers. "Be careful." Replied Matsuda jokingly.

**MUAHAHAHAHA!! I am terrible for ending it here but I'm about to fall asleep in my chair. So comment and I'll get another chapter soon yeah this is going to get pretty messy. If you know what I mean. Also I am now a Beta Reader if you need one. YAY!!! Yaoi makes the world go around.**

**~SilverSteam~**


	5. Chapter 5

****Author's note****

**I know I haven't posted in forever but you can thank Trincessblack for subscribing after my story has been inactive for so long~. Well, here's the next chapter. Also for future reference I am a weak little shy thing so I give body parts nicknames…Meaning body parts that shouldn't be brought up in normal conversation will be referred to as 'him' and 'his'(Yeah I'm such a poon) … ok? Love ya'll! But! God news! We are starting off in a hot scene..meaning where last chapter ended~ 3.**

****End Note** **

L's fingers dipped curiously into Matsuda's waist band and a shiver ran through the rookie detective. "Are you scared Matsuda?" he purred in Matsuda's ear.

The brunette shook his head lightly and L moved some covering Matsuda's eyes with one hand moving to whisper seductively in his ear. "What about now? Are you not blind and unsure of what will happen next? Does that not scare you?" Matsuda whimpered quietly at the raven haired boy's curious fingers tracing over his hip.

"n-no, I know it's you and I trust you Ryuuzaki" he said closing his eyes his lashes brushing L's slender pale fingers. He slipped his hand lower tracing down Matsuda's thigh. "That's good Matsu~" he purred giving the rookie a nickname. Matsuda actually chuckled some. "Matsu huh? Am I your pet now?" he asked jokingly. L moved running his tongue up the side of Matsuda's neck. A moaned whimper slipped out from between his lips and he squirmed some.

L smirked, knowing he had Matsuda right where he wanted him. He moved pulling Matsuda to him grabbing 'him' gently his thin slender fingers teasing him. Matsuda gasped arching his back his knees almost buckling right there. L purred soft inaudible words in Matsuda's ear. Matsuda was gasping a soft moan coating each breath.

"is this what you want?"" L purred rubbing him grinding against him some. Matsuda only moaned in response the sound sweet to L. The black haired detective moved pushing him against the wall pulling one of his legs up and around his waist. Matsuda whimpered almost clinging to L. he flashed a grin at Matsuda and moved in to kiss him passionately.

****Author's note****

**Yes, It's short. And Yes, It's spur of the moment, but! This is unfortunately where the scene ends..next chapter will start up after the fact..Well, I warned you I'm a poon.. :) Hope you guys like what I've given you though~ Love ya'll! ~!SilverSteam!~**

****End Note****


	6. Chapter 6

****Author's note****

**Sorry! I know it's been a long time but thanks to user VamperinaLuv, I'll post a new chapter. I'm cutting it into to two smaller chapters so you'll get two chapters at once, so here it goes!**

****End Note****

Ryuuzaki sat up rolling his shoulders his breathing still uneven. "Ryuuzaki?" asked Matsuda from the floor. L looked down at him and tilted his head, "What is it?" he asked and Matsuda blushed. "Well, I wanted to know, had you even you know, done this before because I'm gonna be honest, I hadn't" He said softly trying to fix his always unruly hair. L didn't reply and both of them got dressed in silence just before L slid out of the door he looked back at Matsuda. "No, it was just as new for me as it was you." He said before the both of them left.

When Matsuda walked back into the room with the rest of the task force everyone was eyeing him suspiciously. Light spoke up first, "ok Matsuda, spill it. What's been going on? First L changes our seating around now you both go missing, what does he think your Kira now?" Matsuda stammered searching for an excuse.

"You're precisely on my page Ratio-san, I do have reason to believe he is Kira." L said as he strode in. "I spoke with him in private because I was informing him on some new rules between me and him. Now I can tell everyone. Since I have reason to believe Matsuda is Kira he'll be staying here at the taskforce center with me every night. Is that understood?"

Light gave a sigh of exasperation and turned back to his laptop. "First me then Matsuda? Lord, who's next, Walter?" L's eyes snapped up to Light's. Only if there is reason to believe he is otherwise." Matsuda sat down beside L wondering if it was a cover up or if that had been his reason the whole time.

****Author's note****

**So that's the next chapter and you'll get the next one really soon afterwards.**

****end note****


	7. Chapter 7

****Author's note****

**Here's the second of my update **

****end note****

L woke up with Matsuda's jacket around his shoulders. He yawned softly and smelled fresh tea. Matsuda sat down and gave his partner the cup. "So, what you said last night" he started gently. L snickered, "I only said that so Light-kun would get off my back. Besides it's easier to work with you than with him." Matsuda giggled and looked at his screen.

"There's a Mafia member that keeps posting on his blog about how he's buds with Kira and such..I don't know.." L leaned over his face close to Matsuda's as he looked at the screen. The rookie felt his pulse quicken at the nearness of the raven haired boy.

'_calm down Matsuda! It's just Ryuuzaki, I mean, you've worked with him for months…But, look how he sits when he's thinking? With his thumb running over his lips ….His lips were really soft..so was his touch..' _

Matsuda shook his head forcing his thoughts back to the screen. "Look into it. We can't afford to skip anything, no matter how trivial. Kira is not one to mess with." Before he leaned back over into his chair he pressed a quick kiss on Matsuda's cheek returning to his work.

Both investigators worked silently for hours. L looked over when it got particularly quiet when he noticed Matsuda had fallen asleep at his laptop his fingers still on the keys.

L stood up and pulled Matsuda's rolling chair backwards away from the desk and to the couch, he gently dumped the rookie onto the cushions and pulled of his jacket and shoes. He placed a gentle kiss on the other man's lips before closing Matsuda's laptop and continuing his work. _'yes' _L thought to himself _'he's definitely all you'd expect..'_

****Author's note****

**Yesh, I had to end the chapter with the title of the story. What of it? well, as always Read and Review pretty pretty please **

****End note****


End file.
